Kingdom Hearts: Warriors of Heart
Kingdom Hearts: Warriors of Heart is an upcoming Kingdom Hearts fan story written by TehAngryGoombah. While it is connected to the Dark Seeker Saga, it is however still a separate story with largely its own cast. It is set to be published on DeviantArt via Ronnoc01. The Prologue may be read here. Plot Overview Set after the assumed events of Kingdom Hearts III, Yen Sid sends Aqua to investigate another Keyblade Master, Master Gage, following rumors of a large number of Keyblade Wielders appearing across a number of Worlds. Soon after beginning her investigation, Aqua goes missing and Yen Sid is visited by another, unforeseen Keybearer… A year later, a Keyblade Wielding girl named Ami recruits a youth name Connor into the growing ranks of Master Gage’s Keyblade Academy, with the stated intention of protecting the myriad world from the Darkness and, more specifically, the Heartless. As Connor and his circle of friends travel between world, battling Heartless, they begin to uncover sinister forces at work as the group repeatedly encounter another Keyblade Wielder in a Black Coat. Main Cast * Connor: A youth from Nightfall Town, who is recruited by Ami to join the ranks of Master Gage’s growing force of Keyblade Wielders. * Ami: A Keybearer who recruits Connor into Gage’s Academy. A fervent believer in her master’s ways, Ami has scoured the worlds on numerous missions to combat the Darkness and its agents. * Raiko: A senior in Gage’s academy, Raiko considers himself ready for the Mark of Mastery exam. However, while more experienced than Connor, Raiko is also prone to being comparatively hot-headed compared to his closest peer, Ami. * Sam: Not a Keybearer himself, Sam stays at the academy, acting as one of several guards who accompany new members on earlier missions or any member embarking on a dangerous mission. * Gage: A Keyblade Master and old friend of Eraqus and Xehanort. Rejecting traditional training, Gage hopes to battle the Darkness with an Army of Keybearers in order to safeguard the Light forever. Secondary Characters * Yen Sid: A retired Keyblade Master and mentor to a number of Keybearers including Sora and Mickey. Despite his retirement, he still watches over the worlds to ensure their protection. * Aqua: Student of Master Eraqus and Keyblade Master herself, Aqua played a key role in the defeat of Master Xehanort and his Seekers of Darkness. Following the directions of Yen Sid, Aqua attempted to investigate the dramatically growing numbers of Keybearers across the worlds but disappeared shortly afterwards. * The Hooded Keybearer: A Mysterious Keybearer, clad from head-to-toe in a Black Coat. Not much is known about them , but they appear to have some history with both Gage and Ami. Interestingly, unlike many Keyblade Wielders, they wield their weapon in a reverse grip. Worlds Confirmed Disney Worlds * Aggrabah (Aladdin Series) * Mysterious Tower (Fantasia) * Jungle Kingdom (Jungle Book) * Star Destroyer (Star Wars Sequel Trilogy) * Olympus Colosseum/Underworld (Hercules) * Halloween Town (A Nightmare Before Christmas) * Neverland (Peter Pan) * Arendelle (Frozen) Confirmed Previous Kingdom Hearts Worlds * Radiant Garden * Keyblade Graveyard/Badlands New Worlds * Nightfall Town * Land of the Master (Gage’s Academy) Category:TehAngryGoombah Category:Warriors of Heart Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories